


Left Him Hanging

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Spoilers for Gamer 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Marinette has been busy as of late. So busy, she neglected a friend. She has to make things right.





	Left Him Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> So where was Luka in Gamer 2.0? He wasn't with the band, he wasn't in the game. I miss my boy. So have a fic where he's there instead.

As Marinette finished up the last shirt, she turned to the group behind her. Mylène was a valued member as she was at all their rehearsals for Ivan. Ivan, Juleka, and Rose were all in the band. They all were supposed to be there. But they were missing someone.

"Where's Luka?" Marinette asked. 

But at that moment, everyone in her room disappeared. Gamer 2.0 revealed himself and Marinette had yet another thing to worry about. She could ask about Luka later.

* * *

Once the akuma was freed, everyone returned to where they had been taken. Ladybug made sure to swing by the Couffaine houseboat. Her friends could wait a minute. She just wanted to check on Luka.  And sure enough, there he was, playing his guitar on the deck loud enough that she could hear. It sounded so sad. Why was he there and not with the band? Didn't he want his shirt?

Ladybug hurried back so as not to keep her friends waiting too long. Marinette ran into her house and up the stairs to her room. As expected, everyone was there.

"Sorry, I just needed to check on my parents," she said.

"It's okay," Mylène said, "Are they okay?"

"Yup. They're fine. Now that Ladybug fixed everything, everything's fine." Why was she babbling? 

"We should head out," Rose said, "Thanks, Marinette."

"Thanks for the shirts, Marinette," Ivan said.

"No problem. Do you wanna take one for Luka?"

For a moment, a concerned expression flashed across Juleka's face. But it quickly faded into her neutral expression. "Sure. He'd appreciate that."

"So, where is he?" Marinette asked.

All the band members had that same concerned expression. They looked at one another.

"He's sick," Ivan said.

Marinette had seen him. He was definitely not sick. 

"Oh. Okay. Well, tell him to feel better," Marinette said and gave a shirt to Juleka. 

She seemed sad when she took it. "I will."

They all said their goodbyes and headed down the stairs. Juleka was the last to go. She looked at Marinette and said, "Ivan lied. Luka is upset right now. He thinks he ruined his friendship with you by admitting his feelings."

"Oh." That made a lot of sense. She hadn't given him an answer and had been too busy to even think about it. No wonder he thought she was mad.

"Can I have the shirt back?" Marinette asked, "I'll give it to him."

Juleka handed it over. "Thanks, Marinette. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Once they had all left, Tikki flew out of her hiding place. "So what  _ do _ you think of Luka?"

"I don't know, Tikki. He's a really nice guy. And he makes nice music. And he’s so kind to me.” Marinette collapsed onto her fainting couch.

“That sounds like you like him.”

“Of course I do. I don't want to lose his friendship.” She jumped up.  “I need to talk to him."

"Yes, you should. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I need to hurry before Juleka gets there. Tikki, spots on!" 

Ladybug got onto the balcony and swung her way across Paris. She stopped a few blocks before the Couffaine houseboat and transformed back. 

Marinette casually walked the rest of the way. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. She just knew she'd missed him this afternoon. And she hated those sad melodies she'd heard him playing.

The same ones he continued to play. She could hear them as she approached the boat. 

"Luka," she called. 

He looked up at her. He seemed surprised to see her. "Marinette." He put his guitar down as met her at the gangplank. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you your shirt," she said and handed it over.

He looked at the shirt and smiled. "This looks great, Marinette. Thank you." He was smiling but he looked sad. 

"I talked to Juleka. She said that, well, uh."

Luka looked confused. "What?"

"Shesaidthatyouthinkyouruinedourfriendshipbyconfessingtome."

Luka only looked more confused. "Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Juleka said that you think I'm mad at you. Because of what you said."

"Oh." He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I know-"

"Wait, I'm not mad! Not at all." Marinette couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Marinette, you're an amazing girl. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with my feelings. That was why I didn't come see you today."

"I'm not uncomfortable. And I don't want you to avoid me. When you told me you liked me, it actually made me really happy. I missed seeing you today. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It has nothing to do with that. I've been really busy lately and I'm sorry. But I'm happy you confessed to me. I-" She knew what she wanted. She never wanted to hear Luka's sad melodies again. She just wanted him to be happy. As happy as she could make him. "I like you too. And I want to be with you."

"You're sure?" Luka asked. 

"Yes. I am." Marinette smiled at him.

Luka pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad. You make me happy, Marinette.”

And she was happy too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love this ship a lot so I'll write again for it soon. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. Thank you. :)


End file.
